


Warmth

by booksaremyreality



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi takes a nap at Homra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Fushimi is tired as he steps over the threshold of Homra. He looks to his left to see Misaki stretched out on the couch with one arm crooked behind his head and the other holding his phone. Misaki looks up from his phone, eyes widening as he takes in Fushimi’s haggard form.

“Yo, Saru, what’re you doin’ here?”

Fushimi doesn’t answer him, merely toes off his heavy boots and slings his _Subaru_ on the slim coat rack. He slumps onto Misaki’s smaller form, burying his face into Misaki’s neck.

“Oi, stupid monkey, what d’ya think you’re doin.” Misaki’s begins to squirm but Fushimi has 11 centimeters and at least 20 pounds on Misaki so he can’t throw off his weight. Eventually Misaki gives up and wraps the arm that was behind his head around Fushimi’s back, holding him tight.

Fushimi can hear the click of Yata’s phone turning off and he begins to nod off, the warmth Yata’s giving off soothing his aching muscles. Soon he falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

But Fushimi’s always been a light sleeper so when he hears the front door creak open, he’s up and reaching for a knife before he can fully open his eyes. Still slightly disoriented Fushimi crouches protectively over Misaki with his lips pulled back in a snarl. He’s panting a little from the spike of adrenaline when he sees the little red king.

“Tch, settle down monkey, it’s only Anna.” Misaki says without opening his eyes. The red king giggles at the sight of them, hiding her smile behind her hand. Misaki grabs his jacket lapels and tries to pull him back down but he yanks away, not willing to let any other Homra dogs see him like this. He sweeps out of the bar, with a blush creeping on his neck and Misaki's warmth lingering in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome


End file.
